benidormfandomcom-20200215-history
Les Conroy
Les ConroyBenidorm: 30/03/2012 (sometimes known as Lesley) is a transvestite who was first seen when Geoff (Johnny Vegas) arranges a date with him, thinking Lesley to be a woman. Les began work at the Solana and mainly serves drinks at the bar and often dresses up as Lesley. He is the father of Liam Marshall (Adam Gillen) and at the end of Series 4, Liam didn't want to leave his father, and started work at the Solana in Series 5 alongside Les. Storylines Series 3 Les is first seen chatting to Geoff on the internet. Geoff agrees to go on a blind date with Les and waits for him in the Old Town all day. When Lesley finally turns up Geoff is surprised to find out she is actually a man! Les is next seen in the Christmas special where he is working for Mel Harvey (Geoffrey Hutchings) Series 4 In Series 4 Les gets a job at the Solana. His co-worker Mateo Castellanos (Jake Canuso) is not keen on Lesley as he shows Mateo up as being lazy. In Series 4 episode 4 when freak storm batters Benidorm, Les has to arrange some entertainment with rather unusual prizes. In Series 4 episode 5 Lesley talks Mateo into going on a double date - with some truly disastrous results! In the final episode of the Series Les discovers some of Donald Stewart's (Kenny Ireland) on the nudist beach. Les's son Liam also revels that he wants to stay in Benidorm instead of going home at the end of the holiday. Series 5 In Series 5 Les's son Liam has gotten a job as a handy man at the Solana however without a manger Les and Mateo can barely keep control! In Series 5 episode 3 Les saves Trudy (Michelle Butterly) from "drowning". When the new manger Joyce Temple-Savage (Sherrie Hewson) wants them to cook a traditional Spanish dish, Les, Mateo and Liam find it hard to kill the chicken. When the Olympic swimming team get drunk and are unable to preform their synchronized swimming routine Les gets Mateo and Kenneth Du Beke (Tony Maudsley) to preform there own routine. Series 6 In Series 6 when Kenneth is terrified by strange messages he's been receiving at Blow n' Go Les and Liam intervene. In Series 6 episode 5 when Joyce goes on a date she leaves Les in-charge however not everything goes as planned! Series 7 In Series 7 Les is not happy about the staff pay cuts at the Solana. In Series 7 episode 3 Lesley is holding a darts quiz, and is having trouble attracting interest - until The Oracle and his mum arrive back in town. In Series 7 episode 4 Les's ex Gloria is in town and tries to bribe Les in to convincing Liam to come home. In the final episode of the series when Les hears about Mateos dangerous home life he urges him to get out and a new life. He also needs to say good bye to his son Liam who is moving to Madrid. Series 8 In Series 8 Les appears to be missing his son Liam terribly, and is desperate to save up some well-needed money so he can go and visit him more frequently in Madrid. Despite his low mood, he quickly makes a new friend in the Solana's latest recruit, Amber, who despite having a friendly nature, has a tendency to put her foot in, especially with Les whilst dressed as his female alter-ego Lesley (Amber thinks Les's cross-dressing is part of a fancy dress gag, and she thinks he looks hiliarious). At the closing episode of series eight, Les gets the surprise of his lifetime when Liam returns to Benidorm, with the news that he Is coming home to the Solana for good. Les is scheduled to appear as a full-time character in Benidorm's ninth series, but due to a brief illness whilst filming, it has been confirmed that actor Tim Healy will appear in the first-half of the series' episode-run before making a temporary departure from the show so Healy can recover at home (the storyline in which Les will make his temporary exit is yet to be confirmed). Due to the same health issues, it is unclear if Healy intends to return for the show's scheduled tenth series, set to start filming in early-to-mid 2017. References Category:Characters Category:Solana Staff